


Skirting the Rules

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Public Transportation, men in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: Bull and Dorian get frisky on a train, and Bull takes full advantage of what Dorian is, or in this case isn't, wearing under his skirt.





	Skirting the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this, I am actually capable of writing things; I'm as shocked as anyone. 
> 
> So, have some kinky, kinky porn.

The movement of the train caused Dorian to sway backwards into Bull, even with his hand holding one of the vertical poles. Bull didn’t seem to mind, and moved his grip from Dorian’s hip to wrap around Dorian’s waist, tugging him closer. With slightly breathless sigh Dorian leaned back into Bull’s bulk, sparing only a second to use his free hand to tug down the back of his skirt, just to make sure he was covered.

Maker, he couldn’t wait until they got home. Bull had promised him quite the evening while he had been getting dressed that morning, talk of toys and more orgasms than he could count. He’d suggested the skirt stayed on, that he’d just bend Dorian over a table, flip the skirt up and fuck him right there, or have Dorian ride him, skirt hiked up and pooling around his hips. 

Dorian shifted, growing warm at prospect. 

The skirt was pleated, and teasingly short, only just covering the lacy red panties he had picked out for the occasion, and just an extra couple of inches of thigh. All afternoon he’d been careful of how he moved, hyper aware of how every slight bend at his waist, or the smallest gust of wind affected the material, and how Bull’s eye was fixed on him, watching greedily for any hint of Dorian’s pretty underwear. 

Underwear that was now tucked into Bull’s pocket. 

Bull had kissed him deeply, hands groping Dorian’s arse, over the skirt much to Dorian’s frustration. “Give me your panties, just for the train home. Think how filthy you’ll feel, knowing how close to exposing yourself you’ll be.” Bull had murmured into Dorian’s ear, drawing a moan from Dorian even at the thought. “It’s only a short trip, think how hot you’ll feel.”

It had hadn’t taken anymore convincing before Dorian was in a bathroom stall, pulling off his underwear.

In the present, Dorian tugged at the skirt again, the material moving against his bare crotch and backside in a way that sent heat to his groin.

Bull bent over Dorian, mouth right by his ear, breath hot against Dorian’s skin. “Do you think they know?” Bull asked, and Dorian could feel Bull’s chest rumble against his back. “Do you think they realise what a slut you’re being?”

Dorian’s hand tightened on the pole, and he hoped anyone that saw his flushed checks would think it was from the heat of the packed train.

Bull laughed, and straightened up. He pulled at the top of Dorian’s skirt, barely enough to move it, but more than enough to have Dorian rush to pull it back down again. Dorian didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused in his life.

The train stopped, the doors opened and the group of people on the train changed. Bull dropped his arm from around Dorian’s waist. The train was busy enough that the crowd provided some protection from wondering eyes; only the people closest to them had an unobstructed view of Dorian’s lower half, their bodies blocking the view from anyone further away.

They started moving again.

Bull was shifting behind him, but Dorian didn’t turn to look. Bull was wearing a white shirt, several sizes too small, and Dorian was horny enough without the sight of it stretched across Bull’s chest. He only had to make it another twenty minutes. He didn’t think he’d even let Bull take him home before fucking him, he would settle for the station bathroom. 

Bull’s hand came back, this time high on Dorian’s thigh, teasing at the point where Dorian’s ass met his legs. Bull dragged his hand up, taking a large handful of Dorian’s ass and squeezing. 

There was a slight wetness to some of Bull’s fingers.

He only had a second to realise what that meant before one of Bull’s thick fingers was pressing against his hole, slick with lube. Dorian gasped, loudly enough that he had to disguise it with a cough, his knuckles going white as he gripped the pole. Bull paused before pushing in, giving Dorian a moment to safe word or otherwise show his disinterest. 

Swallowing, Dorian widened his stance, and arched minutely, pushing his arse back into Bull.

Bull could take a hint. Bull’s finger pushed into him, painfully slowly, and Dorian bit down on his lip to stop himself from making a noise. Maker, there were so many people, any one of them could glance at him and know what he was doing. He felt filthy.

“More,” he whined, hoping Bull could hear him. He dared not raise his voice above a whisper. Bull fucked Dorian’s hole lazily with one finger, unsympathetic to Dorian’s plea. Dorian’s hand, the one without a death grip on the pole, grasped at the front of his skirt, pulling it down frantically as his cock hardened, hoping he could hide it. He kept his hand on the hem of the skirt, obscuring as much of his crotch as he could with his arm.

Bull pushed another finger into him, dripping with generous amounts of lube. Bull curled his fingers deep into Dorian, the extra lube squeezing out of his hole, and trickling down the inside of his thighs. Bull pressed up against Dorian’s prostate, 

“Look at you,” Bull murmured, “look how desperate you are. Do you think I can make you come in front of all these people?”

“Please Bull, please,” Dorian begged, rolling his hips back against Bull’s hand, desperate for anything Bull would give him.

“I bet I can,” Bull said. He pushed another finger into Dorian, twisting them inside and stretching Dorian’s hole enough to sting. “I bet they’d know too. Why else would a pretty thing like you be dressed like this if you weren’t gagging for my fingers.”

Dorian didn’t dare look up to see if anyone was looking at him, he feared he would come on the spot if they were. Bull’s fingers were still moving, thrusting deep into him rubbing against Dorian’s prostate as he unconsciously spread his legs even further apart. The back of his skirt had ridden up half way over his buttocks, and Dorian couldn’t pull it back down without letting go of the front of the skirt or the pole, the only thing keeping him on his feet. 

He panted, mouth hanging open as Bull wiggled a forth finger into him, more lube spilling down his thighs. 

“Look up.” Bull ordered, and Dorian obeyed without question, regretting it only a second later as he made eye contact with a gaping, red-faced young man. 

Dorian keened, and this time it was Bull who was kind enough to cover the noise with a loud cough. Dorian tried to will himself to look away, but he just kept staring in to the man’s shocked face, taking in his blush and his eyes, his pupils dark with lust. It was all Dorian could do to stop himself rolling his hips, grinding his cock against his hand. 

“How do you think you look to him? So needy you couldn’t wait until I got you home to have something stuffed up your ass.” Bull’s breath was hot against Dorian’s ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. “Reckon he wants to see what you have under that skirt of yours that has me so interested.”

“Please,” Dorian managed to gasp out. The man was still watching, his hands balled into tight fists, gaze flicking between Bull’s hand and Dorian’s face.

“So greedy,” Bull said, fondly. Bull pulled his fingers out of Dorian, wiping them clean on the hem of Dorian’s skirt before turning them around, so instead of facing the carriage, Dorian was up against the corner. Then Bull grabbed Dorian by his shoulders and turned him so Dorian was facing Bull’s chest.

Bull lifted Dorian’s chin and smiled warmly and for a moment Dorian could ignore that he was almost naked from the waist down in a crowded train. Bull bent and kissed him, the press of lips too chaste and sweet for the situation they were in. When the broke apart their voyeur was standing awkwardly at the edge of Dorian’s vision. 

“Go on, have a feel.” Bull said, over Dorian’s head, and the man’s hungry look had Dorian flushing with a hot mix of shame and arousal. He buried his face into Bull’s chest.

The man’s hands were more hesitant than Bull’s exploring the top of Dorian’s thighs before sliding up under the skirt, resting on his hips. 

“You sure this is okay?” he asked, and Dorian wasn’t sure if he was touched by the concern or infuriated that he was taking so long.

“He asked you a question, Kadan,” Bull said, and Dorian made a note to be annoyed later at how amused Bull sounded.

“Yes, wonderful, now please do get on with it.”

“Shit, he’s kinda feisty isn’t he?” 

“You have no idea.” Bull laughed.

The man’s hands finally moved again, cupping one of Dorian’s ass checks each and spreading them, dipping a finger between to press at Dorian’s already sloppy hole. Dorian bit down on his lip, spreading his legs as wide as he dared, trying to encourage further action. It worked, but only barely, the very tip of the man’s finger pushing into him. 

It felt almost worse than being empty when compared to Bull’s thick fingers that had been filling him only moments before. 

Bull’s hands where hot against his skin, one cupping the back of Dorian’s neck, making it even easier to just bury his face into Bull’s chest, biting his lip to avoid making a sound as the voyeur continued to explore. He seemed particularly taken with the fat flesh of Dorian’s ass, pressing his fingers into it, grabbing a handful and squeezing. 

Dorian tried to block out the noise from the rest of the train, the sound of the engine, the rumble of conversation. Fuck, what if they saw? Dorian wasn’t sure if the heat that curled in his belly was from embarrassment or arousal.

Two fingers pushed into him, smaller than Bull’s but he was still grateful for the stretch, desperate for any stimulation. The man was less teasing that Bull was, stuffing another finger in the moment he realised how lose Dorian already was from Bull. 

“This fucking ass,” The man murmured. He released the handful of Dorian’s ass, slipping his hand between Dorian’s legs, feeling the weight of Dorian’s balls, and taking a hold of Dorian’s cock. Dorian’s whole body jerked, caught between the fingers in his ass, still trying to push deeper, and the grip around his cock. 

“Careful,” Bull said, “he’s loud when he comes.” 

Dorian was given another squeeze and then released. A moment later the fingers were pulled out, leaving Dorian whining, pushing his ass back, vainly hoping that a wanton display would have someone take pity on him. Maker, he just wanted to be filled. The man wiped his fingers clean on the hem of Dorian’s skirt.

“Course he is,” the man sounded so amused, and to Dorian’s disappointment and delight, he delivered a light smack to Dorian’s offered ass, but didn’t fill him again. “This is my stop though.”

The train had slowed, almost to a stop. Dorian hadn’t even noticed. 

“Thanks for sharing,” the man said, flipping Dorian’s skirt back down to cover him, before giving his ass a final, oddly patronising pat. 

“Sure,” Bull said, as though they were discussing loaning the man a lighter, “he’s too pretty to be kept all to myself.” 

“Nice to meet you, as well,” he said, this time obviously to Dorian, before slipping out from behind Dorian, and disappearing into the crowd of people exiting the train. Bull scratched at the short hairs at the base of Dorian’s neck.

“Good timing, we need the next stop.” Bull’s other hand was smoothing down Dorian’s skirt, as if he wasn’t still rock hard and leaking under it.

“Bull, please,” Dorian managed through gritted teeth, still pressing his face into Bull’s chest.

“Just a little longer, sweetheart. I’m gonna walk your slutty ass home, with you all desperate and needy, and then I’m going to fill you up how you need, just hold on a little longer.”

“Please, Bull.” For an awful second Dorian thought he might cry, though a soft voice in the back of his head reminded him he could safe word out if he wanted. Bull would suck him off in a bathroom immediately if he asked. 

“So greedy,” Bull said, fondly. “You have two hands though, you can play with yourself until the next stop if that helps.” 

The train was already moving again, they would be there soon. He should take the time to try and calm down, hopefully calm his erection before he had to walk. 

He freed one hand from between his chest and Bull’s and shoved his fingers into himself, pumping them in and out as fast as he dared.

“Fuck,” Bull hand tightened on the back of his neck. “You’re something else, Dorian. You have no idea how hot you make me, letting a stranger feel you up, fucking your own fingers… Fuck.”

Dorian laughed breathily, flushing with pride. His fingers were nothing in comparison to Bull’s or even the voyeur’s; the angle was wrong, and he couldn’t get them deep enough but it was something. If Bull offered to turn him around and fuck him right there he would agree. Maker, he would do anything to be filled with Bull’s large cock right this second.

Bull’s hand caught his, stilling it and pulling it out, ignoring Dorian’s whine of frustration. “This is us, Kadan.” 

Dorian was barely aware as he was guided off the train and onto the platform. His knees were weak, and only Bull’s heavy hand still at his neck, leading him forward, prevented him from just sliding to the ground. He dreaded to think how he looked right now. His skin was so hot he was certain that alone would give him away, even if his feeble attempts to hide his erection didn’t. 

Bull kissed the top of his head. “Come on, just a quick walk and then we’re home, and I’ll fill you for as long as you like.”

“Please,” Dorian murmured, not sure what else to say.

“Be careful though,” Bull said, playfulness back. “I hear it’s gotten windier since we got on the train. Better keep a hold of that skirt of yours or you’ll give everyone quite the view.

As if on command a gust of wind swept past them, catching at Dorian’s skirt and for a second he felt it lift, bearing him to everyone on the platform, Bull’s body not there to block the view this time. He let out a sharp yelp and grabbed it, tugging it back down. 

His cock throbbed, and he was sure he, somehow, managed to blush even harder.


End file.
